Nightswimming
by Hot Rod1
Summary: Stef and Lena sneak away on the last night of the family camping trip for a little alone time in the water.


Nightswimming

Summary - Stef and Lena sneak off on the last night of the family camping trip for a little alone time in the water.

Disclaimer - I did not create any of the characters in this story. They are the Property of Bradley Bredeweg, Peter Paige and ABC Family. Any infringements are unintended.

Author`s Note - This story is set shortly after Episode 2x14: Mother Nature.

Stef began to stir in the tent after opening her eyes. She looked around and looked at a sleeping Lena. Stef unzipped the tent door and looked outside briefly to see that the kids were sleeping before putting her back inside her and Lena's tent and zipping it back up. She was feeling very restless at the moment and immediately decided to wake Lena up. "Lena." Stef said in a hushed tone as she shaking Lena.

"What, Stef." Lena moaned.

"Wake up."

Lena slowly turned over in her sleeping bag, wiping sleep from her eyes. "What do you want, Stef?" She asked.

"Do you think that you're up for doing something involving just the two of us?" Stef asked.

"Right now?"

"Yes!"

Lena sighed and laid back down.

"Come on, Honey, please." Stef begged.

Lena tried to go back to sleep, but wasn't able to and immediately got back up to see Stef sitting nearby with a pleading look on her face. "Alright i`ll go." Lena said in resigned tone.

"Oh that's good, lets go." Stef said as she immediately unzipped the tent door and grab Lena's right hand to lead her outside. "Don't make any noise."

"Why?"

"We don't want to wake the kids."

As Lena looked around to see the kids sleeping in their tents, it immediately dawned on her what Stef wanted to do. She exchanged devilish smiles with Stef and slowly sneaked away, hand in hand with her to the watering hole. After finally making their way by the water, Stef and Lena looked around to see if they had woke up any of the kids before turning their attention to each other. They giggled at each other, feeling giddy like a couple of kids after they had sneaked away from the camp.

"So is this where we're about to do what i think we're going to do?" Lena asked.

"Yes it is." Stef replied with a devilish grin on her face.

The moms quietly giggled with each other for a few seconds before coming to standstill. Stef immediately got annoyed with the inactivity from Lena. "Come on, Babe." She said. "Can you please take something off?"

"Alright." Lena said as she took off her sweater.

"Not bad, but you could do a little better."

Lena took up Stef's challenge and slowly removed her pajama pants to reveal her legs in a teasing manner, which got an immediate smile and lip bite of approval from Stef.

"Now that is more what i like to see." Stef said as she gave Lena a couple of quick kisses while rubbing her legs. "You know that i can't resist those hot legs."

"I knew that you would like that." Lena said as she kissed Stef. "Now it's your turn to take something off."

Stef immediately took a couple of steps back from Lena and slowly took off her long sleeved shirt to reveal her wearing a tight white tanktop. "Is this what you like?" She asked while flexing her muscles.

"Oh yeah." Lena replied while admiring Stef's toned arms and shoulders. "I see that you've been working out a little more."

"Yes i have. Gotta stay in shape to serve and protect and for certain off duty activities. In fact how about i give you a little something extra like this."

Stef immediately started a funny attempt at twerking which got Lena laughing.

"You like that, don't ya?" Stef said while trying to twerk in front of Lena. "I`m not too old for this twerking thing."

"Oh, Stef." Lena said. "Stop it. You're making me about laugh out loud and wake up the kids."

Stef stopped twerking after a minute and shared a laugh with Lena that they tried to keep as quiet as possible. "Oh that was so funny." Stef said while trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah it was." Lena said. "So how about we get out of the rest of these clothes before going into the water?"

Stef immediately shot Lena a look of surprise at her request. "Oh my. You're in a naughty mood tonight."

"Well i have my moments. Now shut up and get out of those clothes, Officer."

"Yes ma`am." Stef said as she and Lena immediately took of the rest of their clothes while walking to the lake.

After removing the last of their clothes, Stef and Lena gave a look back at the camp where the kids were still sleeping before giving each other their undivided attention. The moms smiled and admired each other bodies, feeling a youthful surge of energy that they hadn't felt in a while. Stef and Lena slowly dipped their toes in the cold water before finally going in for a swim. The ladies quietly swam and played around in the water for nearly an hour before they went back on the pier.

"I almost had you beat out there."

"Hey, you were only close because i gave you a head start."

Stef and Lena laughed about their race in the water before Lena walked quietly to get their towels so that they could dry themselves off.

"I`m so glad that you woke me up for this." Lena said while drying off her hair.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while and you know what they say," Stef said. "opportunity knocks."

"You have impeccable timing to spice things."

"Why thank you." Stef said as she gave Lena a kiss on the cheek.

Stef and Lena laid on the pier, cuddling and looking at the stars for a few minutes to take in the beautiful night.

"I`m glad that we were the only ones to do any skinny dipping instead of you know who." Lena said.

"Please don't bring that up." Stef said in an annoyed tone. "I`m so glad that we caught Hayley when we did."

"I am too."

"That would've been an unpleasant sight, seeing Jesus and that little vixen like how we are right now."

"It's better that we, the grownups are the only one to do the skinny dipping on this trip."

Stef immediately smiled at Lena after hearing her last comment and playfully kissed her forehead while drying off her back. After drying off, Stef and Lena got back dressed in their sleepwear and slowly sneaked back to the camp.

"That was so fun." Lena said in a hushed tone while trying to catch her breath after she and Stef got back in their tent.

"Yes it was." Stef whispered.

"We ought do this again, only next time, it will just be the two of us."

"I would love to do that. However it's so impossible to get any alone time."

"I know. Of course we can always monitor the kids' schedules just in case."

"I love your thinking, Babe." Stef said as she and Lena kissed each other for a few seconds before lying back down and cuddling with each other.

Fin


End file.
